too broken to play
by spikedwithnightlock
Summary: Maysilee Donner lives in her mind but when she gets reaped in the 50th hunger games she starts to loose controle of her carefully constructed world, unable to tell between reality and pretend she has to peice together her life in the real world but with the games looming is that possible? second Quarter Quell, muti chapter DISCONTINUED
1. Her Beautiful World

**Authers note  
**

**this is my first ever fic so be nice!**

**im very sorry about some of the chapters if they are small  
**

**oh and !review! i like all of them good, bad, constructive...  
**

**so ENJOY****! xxx -spikedwithnightlock**

Her Beautiful World

Maysilee Donner lived in her mind. It was her glorious sanctuary from the evil, cold world around her. It made life bearable. People would often remark how she looked trapped inside herself. That her steel blue eyes would show nothing, whilst other children's would show the emptiness' of hunger or the pain of sickness.

Maysilee wasn't aloud outside-she couldn't be trusted-but she didn't mind that one bit. Being outside caused her to retreat ever more into herself, but on the days of the Reaping it couldn't be helped. She had to venture out.

The square as always on the Reaping was jam-packed and made Maysilee feel claustrophobic. Gripping tightly onto her sister's hand they wove their way through the crowd until they found there allotted area. Maysilee always hated the reaping, despised it, if the Capitol had treated them fairly in the beginning then there wouldn't have been an uprising in the first place!… but here in the square with all the Capitol people around it was not good idea to think like that. The last time she lost control screaming at her mother and farther, obscenities about the Capitol. She was nine but even now she couldn't be completely trusted. Calming herself she retreated back into her beautiful world and hugged Ishmay, the girl who was reaped last year. Maysilee had added her to her imaginary world so she wouldn't be alone whist she was there. Then all Maysilee could do was wait.

As usual the woman with the too big lips pranced onto the stage in those ridiculous heeled shoes.

"Welcome" she said in her drawn out accent "to the Fiftieth aannual Hunger Games!" "she sounds too exited to be allowed especially for an event like the games" Maysilee told Ishmay who in turn nodded in agreement. "well its going to be a very exiting year isn't it? Well then… lets not waste any more time… LADIES FIRST!" with that she plunged her hand into the girls reaping bowl and took out two pieces of paper. Two? And then Maysilee remembered distinctly something about this games, something about more. She held her breath as the first name was called out "ELLA CRANE!" at that a girl from the sixteen year olds pen shakily walked out and made her way to the stage. Maysilee could see by her all too prominent ribs and cheekbones that she was from the Seam.

"Hello dear" the woman trilled, Maysilee was certain her name was Aubrey Lawler "how you feeling? Oh wait silly me!, save it for your interview!" she joked, if she was expecting a laugh then none was forthcoming. "well then lets keep the ball rolling!" she continued unruffled, plastering an even bigger smile onto her face. She opened the hand in which the other piece of paper was kept and read it out loud "MAYSILEE DONEER!"

At those words her sanctuary of peace suddenly left her. Feeling the pain, shock and horror of the words all too much. Slowly her sister let go of her hand leaving it to drop at her side.

"Maysilee, GO!" she hissed.

Maysilee stiffly walked up to the stage but none noticed how her mind wasn't really there.


	2. The Broken Sanctuary

**authors note**

**thank you so much for reading my fic  
**

**im so sorry for the sort chapters but im planning on getting them bigger soon  
**

**oh and review! -spikedwithnightlock  
**

The Broken Sanctuary

"Ishmay, ISHMAY!" Maysilee called, but Ishmay didn't come. Lying in a bed of beautiful flowers she tried again but Ishmay didn't come holding her hand out to a delicate butterfly she sighed, "what was wrong?" she wondered Ishmay always came . In the distance a flock of pink birds with long slender beaks suddenly flew away, as if startled by a loud noise. Squinting too see if Ishmay was running towards her she barely noticed the first flower begin to die. Within seconds the flower that was in full bloom curled in on itself and turned brown. Maysilee couldn't take her eyes away from it_ nothing_ died here! At that she ran at full pelt startling the butterfly on her hand. "WHATS HAPPENING!?" she screamed out load, terrified over her loss of control.  
At that she fell to her knees as her world crumbled around her leaving her with nothing but dust. All she could do was curl up into a ball and scream. She screamed for everything. The games, The lost and her own beautiful wonderland which was ripped apart.


End file.
